


Good lowblood

by johnmykawaiiwaifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmykawaiiwaifu/pseuds/johnmykawaiiwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good lowblood knows how to die quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good lowblood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 21st fanfic ((woo hoo!)) and... it kind of has a point?

The chains cut into your arms, but to be honest you’d stopped feeling the pain a long time ago. Now it was just kind of a thought. Less oh damn that hurts and more oh I’m in pain. The door opened a long way away, ever so quietly, but you’d learned to listen for the right creaks and scraping. Door meant people. People meant pain. Normally it was Equius, who would come down and say: 

“I’m sorry Karkat, but a lowblood can’t be a leader.” 

And then it was just pain. At least he had the decency not to knock out any teeth, but your red blood did indeed look very lowly as it spilt onto the ground at your feet. There was no point in keeping you in chains when Equius was down here. You couldn’t fight back. But the footsteps sounded different somehow. They were quieter, but still there, like someone who was doing a bad job of being stealthy. 

And then they rounded the corner, the silhouette of a faintly familiar figure in the dark hallway. They approached, long shirt swishing, glasses glinting and green eyes shining. Jade. Jade Harley. Now why the hell was she here. 

“I’m here to get you out, Karkat!” She whispered excitedly, like this was all some big adventure. 

“No. Stop it Jade. Hold the fuck up. It’s not going to work like this; you can’t just prance in here and let me go. It’s just going to hurt more later so fuck off.” 

“Karkat, c’mon we can do this!” 

You sighed and shook your head, feeling your hair bounce back and forth. You didn’t know what to say besides what Equius and all the others had hammered into your mind through beating and repetition. 

“Jade, a good lowblood knows when to die quietly.” 

And somehow this shocked her, shocked her and then made her angry. She tossed the keys behind her, sadness and anger mingling on her face. 

“Fine, Karkat, die quietly if you want to.” And then she was gone. 

You thought that was kind of abrupt. 

It’s been a while since that day, and you’ve suffered many times since then. More blood had been spilt, more life drained, more lessons taught, and you just can’t stop wondering if it could have worked. If the two of you could have escaped. If maybe you were too quick to deny it. 

But it didn’t matter, because she was gone now. And besides, only one thing really affected you anymore.   
A good lowblood knows when to die quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote. I appreciate the feedback :)


End file.
